


Hot Chocolate and Blanket Forts

by i_am_girlfriday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_girlfriday/pseuds/i_am_girlfriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles plans a quiet Friday night in, and hosts an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com/).

It’s a rainy Friday afternoon and that means Stiles has every excuse to forgo a social life and stay at home all weekend. He’s got grand plans of building a blanket fort and catching up on his tv downloads. Unfortunately, his friends don’t have the same idea.

Erica starts texting him after his last class. _come play, stiles! drinks at 5? dinner at 7? party at 10?_

Stiles types back a quick response. _nope. heading home rn and not leaving til my mon class._

She replies immediately. _u r no fun_. Because she’s mature like that. 

Stiles shakes his head and chuckles. He’s not going to change his mind. It’s his senior year and he finagled a single room in the fancy on-campus dorms, which in hindsight is kind of silly since he spends a lot of his time at the house Scott shares with the betas or the house Lydia and the girls rent. Stiles dials out for pizza, prepared to make the most out of the night. He polishes off half the pie, and he’s about to put on _Almost Human_ when Scott calls him.

“Hey! Erica says you’re staying in all weekend,” Scott whines like a puppy.

“Yup, it’s raining, and I’m having a weekend in. No one’s going to change my mind.” Stiles has already spent too many rainy nights running around fighting the supernatural.

“Aw, come on man! Isaac convinced Derek to come out and visit for the weekend.”

Stiles snorts. “How’d he manage that?”

“Blackmail, probably.” There’s a lot of noise on the other end of the call and Scott has to raise his voice to be heard. “We’re all going to crash Jackson’s frat party. Are you sure you don’t want to come with?”

“As much as I live to irritate the shit out of him, I’m going to pass.”

“Alright. Talk to you later, man,” Scott says before the line cuts off.

Stiles gets up to put the rest of the pizza into his mini fridge. It’ll make the perfect breakfast, because not even tater tots and an omelet bar at the dining commons are going to get Stiles to trudge through the rain in the morning.

Stiles is too antsy for tv so he kills a few hours playing video games on his laptop. By the time he heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed, the whole dorm is quiet. Everyone’s out partying on a Friday night. It’s the perfect night for Stiles to lazily jerk off in the shower until his fingers get pruney. 

When Stiles climbs back under his blanket fort he remembers he left _Almost Human_ on pause. He hits play and starts giggling because the episode is about sex robots. He grabs his phone and he’s about to text Scott when he notices he has a message from Derek.

It’s just one word, _help_.

Stiles imagines Derek in his leather jacket being hit on by drunk college kids. He’s probably hiding out on the back patio of the frat house getting soaking wet just to avoid the bumping and grinding.

Stiles texts him a friendly, _hey, dude. what’s up?_ He doesn’t expect an immediate response, but he gets one.

_i’m wet and cold and isaac says it’s too early to go home._

_go back to the house without them_ , Stiles advises.

_i don’t have a key_ , Derek replies.

Stiles rolls his eyes and fires back, _steal scott’s. he’ll probably end up staying at kira’s._

Derek’s next response easily makes this one of the longest text conversations they’ve ever had. _scott’s busy._

_ugh._ Yet another reason Stiles hates going out with his friends. They’re all coupled up (and sometimes tripled up), and half the time they end up ditching Stiles to go hook up in a stranger’s bedroom.

_you can come over here if you want?_ Stiles offers.

_are you sure?_ Derek asks.

Stiles thinks about it. Derek’s his friend, kind of. They’re friend adjacent. And sometimes, if Stiles’ mind wanders to Derek’s stubble and the way his shoulders look in a henley, well he’s only human.

_yeah. Ellis Hall, room 6022. use the buzzer, don’t be a creeper._

Stiles putters around his tiny single room while he waits for Derek. He gets up and puts on flannel pajama pants. He can hang with Scott in his boxers, but they’re bros, so it’s different. He finds a clean towel and sets a t-shirt and a pair of BHHS sweatpants down on the pile. Stiles may be an asshole sometimes, but let it not go unsaid that he’s also thoughtful. He tosses his dirty laundry in the hamper and opens his window a crack to air the room out. He finds the ‘werewolf approved’ air freshener and spritzes some just in case his room smells like jizz or dirty gym socks.

Stiles isn’t sure how long Derek’s going to take, so he decides to make hot chocolate. Who doesn’t like hot chocolate? Not even the grumpiest of werewolves could say no to it. He does a fist pump when he finds two clean mugs and a half a bag of marshmallows. Stiles jogs to the common room to fill up his electric kettle with water from the kitchen sink. When he gets back he turns on the kettle and waits for the water to come to a slow boil. He rummages through his mini-fridge and finds a few tabs of half-and-half he pilfered from McDonald’s. Stiles grabs two packets of Swiss Miss Dark Chocolate Sensation and tears them open. He dumps the contents into the mugs and pulls the kettle from its stand before it gets too hot. He doesn’t want to scald the chocolate. He pours the water over the mix and stirs with a spoon. He adds a few of the half-and-halfs until the cocoa is the consistency he likes.

There’s a knock at Stiles’ door. He knew it was too much to hope for Derek to get buzzed in properly. Stiles yanks the door open and ushers Derek inside.

“What did you do, skulk around in the shadows until you could follow someone in?”

Derek is soaking wet. His hair is plastered to his head. It’s the least sexy Stiles has seen him. Derek glares at him.

“Come on, let’s get you dry.”

Stiles helps Derek peel off his leather jacket. “I got you some things.” Stiles points to the pile with the towel and dry clothes. He’s about to show Derek toward the bathroom when he just starts stripping.

“I am going to kill Isaac,” Derek mumbles as he towels himself off.

“Did the whole pack abandon you?” Stiles smirks.

Derek grunts. “It took them less than an hour to find various dark corners and start sucking face.”

“Now you feel my eternal pain.” Stiles turns back to the hot chocolate. He loads the mugs with marshmallows. “Here, enjoy.” He hands one to Derek.

Derek looks down at the chipped Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department mug. It’s quite the picture -- Derek in sweats and an oversized t-shirt, with a mug overflowing with marshmallows. He rolls his eyes, but Stiles would classify Derek’s look as almost fond.

“Come on, I was just about to watch _Almost Human_.” Stiles gets back into his extra-long twin bed and opens up the blanket fort so Derek can slide in with him.

Derek looks around the tiny room and notices that the bed is the only seating option. Stiles’ chair is covered in Derek’s wet clothes. Derek takes a tentative step toward the bed before getting in, careful not to jostle their mugs of hot chocolate.

Stiles tucks the blankets back into place and hits play on his laptop. “Have you seen this one?” Stiles asks while getting comfortable in their cocoon of blankets.

Derek nods and leans over so he’s pressing against Stiles’ side. “Is this the sex robots one?”


End file.
